The Forgotten Memory
by Sin Like U Mean It
Summary: OCxRed. Someone no one can seem to remember shows up in storybrooke like they've been there all along, but something seems too familiar to our favorite werewolf and she needs to find out why. Short thing I came up with at random. If you want me to keep going REVIEW! P.S. If I do continue it will be a femslash at some point.
1. Chapter 1

She ran through the woods, breath even yet heavy as she picked up her pace running as fast as her legs would take her. She smiled to herself before jumping high into the air and land back on the ground again, but now she wasn't standing on two legs she was standing on four. Four fuzzy paws, she smiled to herself before howling as loud and as long as she could. Greeting the full moon with compete and utter happiness that was until she hear a rustling in the trees behind her. Quickly she turned around her stance set and ready to pounce, teeth showing and muzzle scrunched as she growled lightly. Slowly the noise got closer before it suddenly stopped just in front of her. Before she could even react with anything but shock another werewolf stepped out of the trees gracefully, simply sitting a few feet from her as her scowl and growl subsided the other wolf smiled and tilted their head a little.

"_Hello Red, good to see you free again."_


	2. Chapter 2

"_H-how do you know my name and why can I hear you in my head?" _She was so confused too confused to even think of all the right questions to ask. She heard a low chuckle and narrowed her eyes at the other wolf.

"_My poor Red, everything will be known in time just know that you can trust me." _The other wolf bowed their head slightly as a sign of peace.

"_How thought? I thought I was the only wolf left in storybrooke after the curse broke. I looked for more, my brothers and my sisters from before but I couldn't find any. Where did you come from?" _She asked a little frustrated as she stepped closer. The other wolf smiled crookedly before shaking their head slowly.

"_I've been here all along but you wouldn't have known me from your life before anyway, I refused to run with your so called 'pack' long before I decided to keep my eyes on you."_ A slight hint of anger rang through the wolfs voice as they all but spat the word pack.

"_Keep your eyes on me? What do you mean by that?"_

"_I needed to know that you were safe after the curse broke, I watched you to make sure when the first full moon rose that you would be ok so that the town would be ok." _The other wolf whispered the last part shaking it's a head a little.

"_Why do you care about what happens to me?" _Red asked getting a little angry. The other wolf laughed before winking and took off, disappearing into the trees not one sound to be heard or a trace of tracks to be seen. Red huffed shaking her head before ignoring the whole situation as she ran off through the forest. Running as fast as her four legs would take her she ran tell her lungs burned and hear heart felt like it was going to pound through her ribs and out of her chest. She stood atop the highest point in the forest, on the edge of a cliff. She took a deep breath and howled as loud as she could. She missed being the wolf, missed running through the trees she missed feeling _free_. She ran back to Granny's dinner, stopping just before she got into the middle of town to crawl under her red cloak, changing back into her regular form.

"Enjoy your run girl?" Granny asked as Red walked in through the back, her eyes never leaving the logging books. Red smiled and sat at the bar, leaning her elbows against it.

"I missed being able to run, the feel of the air across my fur. It was truly magnificent Granny." She had all but forgotten the other wolf who had managed to disappear without a trace. She sighed to herself before she leaned her head back to look at Granny. "Are there any other wolfs in storybrooke that you know of?" Granny froze for a few seconds before looking up at Red.

"Why do you ask girl?" She closed her books and looked up at Red making her way to the bar. Red bit her lip a little before looking up to the ceiling.

"I may have ran into one while I was in the woods." Her words came out barely loud enough for Granny to hear.

"How? Did they attack you? Did they give you a name? I shouldn't have let you go out!" Granny rushed through her words, slamming her fist into the bar shocking Red a little.

"It didn't attack me or anything I'm fine. It just talked to me, actually said they have been watching out for me. Making sure I didn't hurt myself or anymore else when the wolfs time came." Granny shook her head.

"The only other wolfs that I can think of were your mother and father but their both dead." Granny pulled her glasses off. "If there is another wolf who's been in storybrooke how do we not who they are after the curse broke?" Red shrugged, sliding the hood of her cloak off her head. Outside of the dinner,across the street stood the wolf that Red had seen but no one seemed to notice it. The wolf smiled to it's before it howled loudly, getting both Red and Granny's attention but as soon as they saw the wolf a car drove in front of it and it was gone.

"A sliver and black wolf?" Granny whispered looking at Red. "There's only ever been one silver and black wolf."

"Who?" Red played with the strings on her cloak a little as she watched Granny closely.

"Old wolf legend tells of Nightshade, the mother of all wolfs the one that started it all but that was over a thousand years ago back in our old land."

"Could it have just been a spirit?"

"I don't know girl I don't know."

SO heres the second part. Let me know what you think and I might continue with it.


End file.
